Fishbein's Theory of Reasoned Action (TRA), an expectancy-value model, will be used to systematically develop and test an experimental videotape message to persuade young Black male and female clients from sexually transmitted disease (STD) clinics to use condoms to prevent the spread of the Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV). A traditional message used by STD counselors to encourage clients to use condoms more frequently will be used as a comparison message. Fishbein claims an individual's intention to perform any given behavior is a joint function of attitudes and beliefs about the specific target behavior. The target behavior in this study is "to use condoms each time you have sexual intercourse if you or your partner are having sex with other people." Using data from a previous survey of 308 Black STD clients, the investigators will determine the behavioral and normative beliefs that have the strongest influence on intentions to use condoms. These beliefs will be the foundation for the experimental message. Persuasive messages based on the constructs of the model can bring about change in an individual's behavior by changing beliefs, attitudes, and intentions about behavior. In the proposed study, 200 subjects will participate in the intervention study with a Solomon-four group design. A 2 x 2 factorial analysis of variance will be used to analyze the data. The long-term goal of the study is to decrease the incidence of HIV transmission and other STDs during sexual intercourse through increased use of condoms.